Smile Song
: Sunny :: My name is Sunny (Hello!) :: And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) :: I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day :: It doesn't matter now (What's up?) :: If you are sad or blue (Howdy!) :: 'Cause cheering up my friends and family is just what Sunny's here to do : 'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile :: Yes I do :: It fills my heart with sunshine all the while :: Yes it does :: 'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile :: From these happy friends and family of mine :: I like to see you grin (Awesome!) :: I love to see you beam (Rock on!) :: The corners of your mouth turned up is always Sunny's dream (P''aw bump!) :: But if you're kind of worried :: And your face has made a frown :: I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down :: 'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin :: Yes I do :: Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin :: Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin :: And you fill me with good cheer : It's true some days are dark and lonely :: And maybe you feel sad :: But Sunny will be there to show you that it isn't that bad :: There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile :: And that's when I talk to my friends and my family and get them to smile :: I really am so happy :: Your smile fills me with glee :: I give a smile I get a smile :: And that's so special to me :: 'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam :: Yes I do :: Tell me what more can I say :: To make you see :: That I do :: It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam :: Yes it always makes my day :: Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine :: All I really need's a smile, smile, smile :: From these happy friends and family of mine : 'Choir' :: Come on everybody smile, smile, smile :: Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine :: All I really need's a smile, smile, smile :: From these happy friends of mine :: ''(' Together )' '' : 'Sunny' : Yes the perfect gift for me. :: Is a smile as wide as a mile. ::: Is a smile as wide as a mile. ::: To make me happy as can be ::: :: : ['Choir]' : Come on everybody smile, smile, smile :: Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine :: All I really need's a smile, smile, smile :: From these happy friends of mine : : : 'Sunny' : Yes the perfect gift for me : Is a smile as wide as a mile : To make me happy as can be : 'and Sunny' :: Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile : 'Sunny''' :: Come on and smile :: Come on and smile Category:Song's with Sunny, Lily, and Moon In It